


Pleasant Surprise

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has a new roommate, and since all his previous ones were less than satisfactory, he doesn't have very high expectations.</p><p>It's a pleasant (albeit unexpected) surprise when he opens his door and is greeted with a bright voice and an even brighter smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some choi Youngjae and 2jae  
> beware for future extensions of this fic I have PLANS man

 

 A new year meant a new roommate, not that Jaebum's previous one had graduated. It's not like he's the only one to get a new roommate this year, but Jaebum's worried he'll be stuck with someone he's not going to get along with. It's quite possible, with a personality like his.

(In fact, his previous roommate was a stuck up senior who thought he was better than everyone because he arrived with a all-round sports scholarship.)

Even Jinyoung, who can pretty much worm his way into anyone's heart, was stuck with a roommate he constantly bickers with (a huge freshman named Yugyeom, whom Jaebum's had the pleasure of meeting a few nights ago.) And if Jinyoung's new roommate is any indication, the odds that Jaebum's going to be stuck with a snotty freshman is looking startlingly high.

Let's just say he's _not_ really looking forward to this.

It's a pleasant (albeit unexpected) surprise when Jaebum comes back to his dorm the next day to a bright smile ( _was it shining? Probably_ ) and an even brighter greeting. His roommate was in the process of moving a few boxes into the vacant room when Jaebum opened the door, so at first Jaebum only sees the back of his body.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow when the freshman doesn't even look back when the door opens, jaw clenching because _he knew it, he fucking knew it_. So he clears his throat loudly, watching his roommate jump in fright and spin on his heels, socked feet sliding clumsily with the action. 

Jaebum is definitely not expecting the grin thrown his way (or the way his heart flutters in his chest when he sees it). "Sorry, I didn't hear the door open!" The kid drops his box onto the floor carefully, stepping over a black duffle bag so he could make his way over to Jaebum, his hand outstretched and his grin _blinding_. "Hello! My name is Youngjae, I'm your new roommate! Pleasure to meet you, Jaebum-ssi."

Jaebum takes a moment to look over Youngjae. He was about the same height, slightly slimmer in body type and _incredibly_ soft looking, with fluffy brown hair and a pair of round-glasses covering his eyes to match his cute smile. "P-Pleasure," Jaebum catches himself stumbling over his words, caught off guard. He shakes Youngjae's hand anyway, the other's palm warm in his grip, "Im Jaebum."

Somehow, he ends up helping Youngjae carry his boxes (however few there were) into the vacant room, exchanging (surprisingly) easy conversation with the younger man. He finds out that Youngjae: plays piano, is a music major, works as a barista, is originally from Mokpo, that they have a mutual friend (Mark Tuan, whom Youngjae knows from his job and _owns a dog with_ ), and that Youngjae is essentially a ball of sunshine.

In turn, Youngjae learned that Jaebum: was a music major, composed songs in his free time, had a cat named Nora (that was sadly left at home), has a best friend named Jinyoung (who lives across the hall).

He also learned that that Jaebum was almost three years older than him.

Youngjae's eyes seemed to widen comically when he learned that fact, staring unabashedly over at Jaebum. "You're _three_ years older than me?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes, leaning against his hands on Youngjae's empty bed, " _almost_ three years."

He watched as Youngjae's lips curled into a small little smile, almost small enough to be a smirk, his eyes seeming to light up, "Does that mean I can call you hyung, then?"

Jaebum blames it on the fact that Youngjae has the kind of face you just can't say no to, when he says yes to letting someone he _just_ met call him hyung (even though, they were living together now so it was only a matter of time.) He also tries to ignore the soft pink tint colouring Youngjae's cheeks when he shrugs his shoulders, "Go ahead."

Youngjae lets out a loud, gleeful laugh as Jaebum stands up quickly (too quickly) and almost trips over one of the boxes. "Thanks for the help, Jaebum-hyung!"

Jaebum pretends his heart doesn't stutter in his chest when Youngjae says his name.


End file.
